A New Friend from A New Planet
by toughcookie27
Summary: A young girl and her dragon hold the hope of their planet, Dragonisa. Can the monkey team help the teenage girl free her people?  Had to rerate T because of a bit of blood spill at the end.
1. Chapter 1: Fleeing

I do not own SRMTHFG. But anyone and anything that comes from Dragonisa _is _mine.

Chapter 1

A girl with raven-black hair and bright silver eyes pleaded with her parents as she and her silver dragon was pushed into the small rocket.

"Please! I don't want to leave you!" she said as she began to cry.

"You will and you must!" her mother said.

"You are the last hope of Dragonisa, Leaura," her father said.

All Leaura did was clutch her dragon as it slept in her arms as she sobbed. Then she whispered, "I'll miss you."

Her parents hugged her. "As will we," her mother whispered back.

Leaura took a deep breath and stepped into the rocket. As the overhead door closed, her father said, "Find the Hyperforce, Leaura! They will help you!"

The rocket blasted off. She looked out the window and saw her planet blasted to pieces. Though not all of her people were dead, the land she called home was. Leaura cried harder.

"We must help our people, Silveria. We must find the Hyperforce," she said to the dragon.

The dragon looked at her master with large black eyes. "Why did Caleb do it? Why Aura?"

"That monster was not Caleb. That was Skolkor," Leaura growled. Then she barked, "Computer, set navigation system to Shuggazoom."

Meanwhile . . .

The monkey team sat around. The city was safe (at the moment) and everyone was relaxed. Sprx and Chiro were playing video games, Antauri was meditating, Gibson was cooped in his lab, Nova was training, and Otto sat bored, staring at the main screen.

"Hey, kid, seen anything interesting lately?" Sprx asked.

"Nah. Skeleton King has been real quite lately," Chiro replied.

"Yes, but we must always be on guard. Evil can strike at anytime," Antauri stated.

"Uh, guys," Otto said, "Something's coming." He pointed at the screen.

There was something coming toward Shuggazoom. And FAST!

Meanwhile . . .

"Systems are overheating!" Leaura yelled. The entire rocket was blinking red and an alarm was ringing.

"We're gonna crash!" Silveria said as she swooped to her owner. Changing her size, Silveria wrapped Leaura with her arms and wings and waited for the worst to come.

"Wait! Computer, head for the outskirts of the city! We can't hurt anyone!" Leaura screamed.

They both felt the sharp change in direction and were thrown across the room. Yet, Silveria held onto Leaura, without giving her a single bruise. The crash was terrifying. The rocket was blown to bits and the two friends were thrown apart. Silveria skidded a few yards on her side and only had a few scratches. Leaura wasn't so lucky. She tried to land on her hands, but she twisted her wrist. She then landed on her shoulder, dislocating it. Finally, she came to a stop when her head hit a rock.

Silveria ran over to her owner, who she sensed was weak, but alive. Leaura groaned out in pain. She didn't even know how she was still conscience. Then, they both heard people coming.

"Hide," Leaura whispered.

Silveria was reluctant to leave her friend, but she shrank to her original size, grasped the gemstone, and disappeared inside. It was the same exact moment Leaura lost conciseness and all went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Monkey Team

Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! Happy New Years!

Chapter 2

Gibson came running out of his lab. He began typing things on the computer and said, "You seem to be correct, Otto. Something is coming toward Shuggazoom. Wait . . . It seems to be changing it course to the outskirts of the city."

"If it is Skeleton King, why would he do that?" questioned Chiro.

"I sense that this is not a Skeleton King attack," Antauri said calmly.

Nova came running in. "Skeleton King's attacking?" she asked with a smile, "I can't wait to bash and smash all the formless . . ."

"Nah, Skeleton King isn't attacking," said Otto, his fun loving personality showing through, "But what if it was some aliens that whanna make us their friends-or maybe some kind of zombies that want to eat candy from the future or maybe-"

"Otto, it is _highly_ doubtful that it is any of those things. But we better go and see what it is. It is barely on the outskirts, and the citizens are getting uneasy," Gibson said.

"Well it looks like the ship was very small and its so close we don't even have to take the super robot," Chiro said.

They flew over and were there in a minute.

"I'm picking up life reading," murmured Gibson.

"What happened over there?" Nova asked, pointing to chunks of metal, strayed over a half-mile radius.

"Well, let's check it out," Sprx said, already descending.

"I sense a powerful life form very close to here, but . . . it is very weak. We must find the being quickly, before it is too late," Antauri said as soon as they landed.

"Yes my scanners are picking up life readings," Gibson said.

"Hey, who's that?" Otto said pointing to a teenage girl, lying limp on the ground.

Everyone ran toward her. She looked around 14 or 15 and she wore a black jacket, jeans, and boots. There was a bag slung over shoulder. She lay face down and looked weak.

"Err, is her hand supposed to be facing that direction?" Nova asked.

"And is that blood in her hair?" Chiro questioned, a disgusted look coming across his face.

Sprx whistled, "Man she's something to look at-"

He never got to finish because Nova smacked him in the head with her fists.

"OW! What was that for?" Sprx growled, rubbing his head.

"Well, come on team. Let's get her back to the robot," Chiro said, already starting to pick her up.

"Let me help, Chiro," Nova said, giggling as she watched Chiro struggle, "Let me take her bag. It looks like it ways a ton." She slung the bag over her shoulder, shocked by how heavy it was, but she soon adjusted to the weight.

While Chiro flew her into the city, Nova noticed her shirt. "Hey guys, look at this!" she said, "It's like woven silver!"

"You seem to be correct Nova," Gibson said, after he took a loose thread and scanned it, "That's almost exactly what it is. But it is slightly different so it is probably from a different planet. It still seems impossible"

They reached the robot and took her into the Med. Bay. Nova put the heavy bag next to her bed. "Well, all of you better leave. I must bandage up her wounds and . . . pop her shoulder back into place."

Everyone went running.

"Well, I'm grateful I didn't have to see _that_," Chiro said.

"I know what you mean kid," Sprx said, just as relived as Chiro.

In the Med. Bay, Gibson quickly fixed the girl's shoulder. Then, he did an x-ray, noting that she only had a broken wrist and a minor concussion. He put a cast on her arm and wrapped bandages around her head. "Yes, that will do," Gibson, mumbled to himself.

He called to the rest of his teammates in and they cautiously walked in. Otto walked up to the girl and poked her arm that didn't have a cast.

"Otto! That arm had the dislocated shoulder. Even though the bone is back in place, it's still very sore!" Gibson scolded.

"Oh. Sorry, I just wanted her to wake up," said Otto, no shame in his voice.

"Wait, I think she _is_ waking up!" Nova said.

It was true. Leaura groaned, her head throbbing in pain. She didn't even know where she was. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see large black eyes on a happy green face. She jumped, and grew scared.

"Otto!" Gibson said.

"Sorry," Otto said sheepishly.

Chiro noticing that the girl was scared, said, "We're not going to hurt you. Sorry that Otto scared you. My name's Chiro and this is the monkey team."

"I am Antauri, the team's second-in-command," said Antauri.

"I'm Nova, the team's third in command," Nova said.

"My name is Mr. Hal Gibson. No mister, or Hal, just Gibson," Gibson said.

"The name's S.P.R.X.-77, but you can call me Sprx," Sprx said, a goofy smile across his face.

"I'm Otto! Nice to meet cha!" Otto said.

Then, Chiro asked, "What's your name?"

"My name's Leaura," she said nervously.

Then Chiro asked, "What planet do you come from?"

"I came from a distant planet that is called Dragonisa," she said, a little less scared.

"Dragonisa? Why's it called that?" Nova asked, curious.

"It-it was once a land of dragons," Leaura said, tears welling in her eyes, "Oh, Hyperforce, you HAVE to help me! My planet is gone! Someone horrible destroyed it and the rest of my people have been taken prisoner! My parents sent me here to find you and I am the last hope! Please help me, I have no where else to turn!"

The team grew uneasy by the sudden outburst of Leaura. "Team meeting," Chiro said and they all left, leaving Leaura to cry.

"We have to help her. She seems a little traumatized from seeing her planet destroyed, but all the same, we can't ignore someone in need. Does everyone agree?" Chiro said looking around for any objection. There were none.

"We'll help you," Chiro said, after they walked back into the room, "but if you don't mind, can you tell us how your planet was destroyed?"

"Sure," she said after a deep breath, "Actually I can show you."

She began to hum and a glowing silver ball appeared in her good hand. It floated and after they all stared at it for a few seconds, it burst.

They all looked around, shocked they were in a completely different place. They were on the edge of a clearing in a lush green forest.

_This is the beginning_.

"Ok, who was that?" Sprx asked.

_It's me, Leaura. This is _my_ planet so I saw it fit that I should tell it's-it's last story._

They heard her begin to gently sob.

_A-anyway, just watch._

So, everyone looked at the clearing and saw a chunk of purple goo land in the middle. A badger-like animal came over and sniffed the goo while nibbling it. With every bite it took, the bigger and uglier it became. When it grew to the size of a large horse, it stepped away from its meal and let out a blood-curdling roar. It ran off into the forest, its huge muscles bulging from its arms.

The monkey team began to see flashes of the creature terrorizing towns and cities. It was terrible. The monster tore buildings from the ground and ripped apart entire armies. Then a boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, who looked no older than twelve, stepped up and began to fight the monster with beautiful sword moves.

_They fought for three days and three nights, never wavering. The young warrior, whose name was Caleb, grew tired, but he never gave it away. On the forth day, the horror ended. Or so we thought._

They saw the Caleb drive his sword through the monster's chest and it collapsed dead. People came out from there hiding places and began to cheer. Even the monkey team couldn't help but clap. Caleb, his blue eyes gleaming, slid out his sword out of the corpse, and raised it above his head, making the crowd cheer louder. Even though it was soaked in blood, it could clearly be seen that the sword was blue with wisps of gold. He cut a piece of meat from the monster and cut it in half, the other half immediately disappearing. Nova thought this was odd and got suspicious that Leaura was hiding something. But she forgot about it when Caleb started to eat the piece of meat raw.

_Sorry if this grosses you out, but that is our custom if you kill a vicious animal. It is simply another way to prove you are a warrior._

"Don't you think that killing a beast as ugly as that would be enough to prove that you're a warrior?" Sprx asked. He was answered with a smack on his head.

"Don't make fun of their customs!" Nova said.

When everyone looked back, Caleb was on his knees, clutching his stomach, his head down. At first, it seemed he was just sick from the raw meat. But it was more than that. His healthy, golden-brown skin turned pale. He became thin and bony and his hair flushed a blood red. A black cape appeared on his back, giving him a haunted look. He stood up, his head still down, and he grew until he towered over the entire crowd.

Then he looked up.

His eyes were coal black. They were like two infinite black holes. They were so cold, so lifeless . . . those eyes made the monkey team shudder and cower in fear. Who once was Caleb, cried out, "I am SKOLKOR!"

He began to laugh. "You shall all be a great gifts to my master! He will be pleased that I conquered you and expanded his great empire!"

Everyone began to run, screaming. Skolkor manifested a cage made out of bones and with a flick of his wrist, through all of the people inside.

The monkey team saw him do this to all of the people, throughout the entire planet. When he came to a particularly small farming town, with very strong men, he growled, "You shall make great soldiers for the Skeleton King."

"Wait a sec! The _Skeleton King_? So he's building another army? I thought we finally got rid of him," Sprx said.

_Not exactly, Sprx. The Skeleton King really is dead. That purple goo was a piece of the dark worm, and even when Skolkor realizes that the Skeleton King is dead, he will probably finish what his "master" started. Anyway, Skolkor came to the largest and most important city on our planet – Dragona. That is were I lived. When Skolkor was Caleb, he also lived there . . . My parents put me on a rocket because I was the most important person on our planet and-_

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa!_ The most important person on your PLANET!" Nova screamed.

_Oh, this is awkward. I should have told you earlier, but I carry a spirit inside of me, known as the First Dragon. I'll tell you the details later but you wanted to know _this_ first so can you just wait until this story is done, okay?_

They all nodded and murmured in agreement.

_Okay then. Anyway, I was put in a rocket and my parents told me to look for you. The systems began to overheat and I crashed. You can fill in the rest. Now was that _such_ a long wait?_

Before the monkey team knew it, they were back in the super robot.

"Okay, time for some answers," Nova demanded.

Leaura let out a sigh, "I should have told you earlier, but yes, I am carrier of the spirit that my people worship. There was a time before dragons on my planet. Then, one day, all the elements came together. Earth, fire, water, air, song, and magic. On our planet, the singing is an element. When they came together, the First Dragon was created. Her offspring flourished in the land and when she died, her spirit was placed in a ten-year-old. The carrier lived to a very, _very_ old age and when they died, the First Dragon moved onto another ten-year-old. Um, even when dragon, uh, died it still happened. It has been happening for generations."

"Did you say magic?" Gibson asked.

"Really, out of all the things I said, _that's _what you pick out?" Leaura snapped.

"Well, magic is simply illogical!" Gibson retorted.

Leaura just rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag, and walked out. They heard her humming again under her breath.

"I sense that she is hiding something," Antauri said.

"Yeah, I have the same feeling too, but she seems nice enough," Nova said.

"I agree with Nova," Chiro said, "I mean, even if she is hiding something, how bad could be?"

Back in the main room, Leaura sat on the floor, staring at the diamond hanging on her necklace. Her eyebrows were scrunched together from pondering her options.

_What if the First Dragon doesn't approve? No foreigner has ever known of dragons, so why should they know now? What if they abuse the magic of dragons just as we once did when they were first created? I don't know what I should do!_

Finally, she decided that they had the right to know. But not right away. Hyperforce or not, she was raised to learn more about someone before you trusted them with secrets.

Holding up the diamond that held her dragon, she whispered, "Don't worry my dear friend. You will be known of soon . . ."


	3. Chapter 3: Her Secret Comes Out

Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The monkey team walked in to the main room and saw Leaura sitting crossed leg on the floor. They also saw her bandages in a heap beside her, completely forgotten.

Gibson, enraged, exclaimed, "What is the meaning of this? Your bandages should not have been taken off for another to months, with your healing rate!"

"I'm sorry if I hurt or offended you Gibson, but I used magic to heal my wounds," Leaura answered calmly.

Steam poured out of Gibson's ears as he screamed, "HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO SAY IT! MAGIC IS ILLOGICAL!" He stormed out of the room and slammed the door of his lab.

"I've never seen him loose his temper like that before. Nova has, but not Gibson," Chiro commented

Leaura gave nothing away from except slight sadness in her silver eyes. "It is such a pity that someone so smart cannot except the truth," she sighed.

"What's with the sudden change of character?" Nova asked, slightly shocked.

"Well, the First Dragon would not let someone average be its carrier," Leaura answered her now sad, wise eyes turning to Nova, "This is how I usually am, not like before."

She looked down at her lap and the monkey team noticed the she had a photo album.

"Is that your family?" Otto asked, pointing the photo on the first page. It had a woman with brown hair and blue eyes, a man with blond hair and green eyes, a girl with brown hair and green eyes, and a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

Leaura smiled and nodded, putting it down on the floor so everyone could see.

She flipped back to the first page. "This page is me from birth to my first birthday," she said pointing to some of the pictures. The first one had her crying, her eyes closed with dark tufts of hair sticking from out of the top of her head. The rest were various pictures of a bright, green-eyed baby with fluffy, brown hair.

"Why are your eyes green and why is your hair brown in all of these pictures?" Sprx asked.

"Answers will come in due time," Leaura said softly, obviously savoring the memories of home.

She talked about all the pictures, some descriptions longer than others. When she turned four, her little baby brother was born. He was happy and blue-eyed, and had a close relationship with his older sister.

"His name was Caleb," she said softly, tenderly touching a photo of her little brother's third birthday.

"Caleb was your _brother?" _Nova asked.

Leaura nodded. She didn't want to talk about it, so she turned the page. Chiro noticed that after Leaura turned seven, she grew thinner and paler with every picture. Soon, there were fewer pictures outside. Then, there were only pictures of her only in her home, looking ill. Then, they saw her in the hospital more and more and more . . .

After a while, it seemed that Leaura never left that building.

"Couldn't they just sing and cure you, just like you were able to heal your injuries? And wasn't the illness contagious?" Nova asked.

"Luckily it wasn't contagious at all. And the illness I had was caused by me crossing into the Dark Lands, a place that was infested with incurable diseases, confined to one place after a horrible plague. When you have something like that, it's almost impossible to cure," Leaura explained.

She turned the page and it showed her particularly bad. Her green eyes were dull and tired and her brown hair was a tangled, split-end mess. She was thin and pale and her smile was forced as she listened to her brother.

"This was right before my tenth birthday," she said, pointing to the picture. "The last carrier was very old, and was ready to pass on the spirit of the First Dragon to someone new and young. Children, on their tenth birthday, lined up in front of her everyday, in hopes that they would be the one chosen to be the next carrier. All of them left disappointed. Then, it came my birthday. My parents carried me out, simply out of desperate hope. We all felt it her pass and well . . . the sight was too amazing for words."

"Can we watch?" Otto asked, overwhelmed with curiosity.

Leaura smiled and nodded. She did the same as before and the monkey team found themselves in front of a small castle. Children were lined up in there best outfits, their faces beaming with hope. Then they saw Leaura, thin, pale, and weak. The close she wore just hung to her body, on the verge of falling off. Her eyes were half closed and her breaths were uneven and raspy. Her father carried her and her mother had a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Six-year-old Caleb gripped his sister's hand for dear life and he seemed to be pleading to her. Leaura swung her head toward her little brother and gave him a small smile and a nod. She looked back at the castle, her eyes dead.

There was a long wait and then, something changed among everyone. They all collapsed, trembling. They heard Leaura, who looked even weaker than before, whisper, "She has passed."

The ground seemed to shake. The monkey team looked up and saw a huge silver dragon, her head raised proudly, and her wings spread wide. She was grand and beautiful and she new it. She flapped slowly up into the sky as if she had all the time in the world. The children stood trying to look proper and proud. They all began to sing with beautiful voices. Except Leaura. She just looked up with her half closed eyes at the First Dragon. And the dragon looked at her with one large black eye, a white slit pupil looking her over. The dragon flapped her wings a few more times and hovered in the air, as if waiting for something.

"Put me down, father," Leaura whispered.

Her father opened his mouth to object, but thought better of it. Her parents backed away from their daughter, but Caleb stayed were he was gripping his sister's hand. He absolutely would not budge. The monkey team was now having trouble believing that this was the boy that was turned to be turned into the evil creature to imprison the entire planet.

Leaura raised a shaky hand and put it on her brother's head. Caleb began to cry, saying he didn't want to leave her. All she did was whisper, "I'll be okay, brother. When this is over, I'll be better than ever." This gave him enough comfort to get up and walk toward his parents.

The First Dragon hung in the air for a few more seconds, then tucked in her wings and dove for Leaura. She opened her mouth and when she reached the ground, Leaura was scooped up in her mouth. They both hung in the air, their eyes closed. Leaura's chest opened and the First Dragon glowed and changing into a vortex, slipped inside of the new carrier. When it was over, Leaura fell to the floor.

Caleb was the first to run up to his sister. She was limp, but something was . . . different about her. Caleb brushed off the dirt that had mixed into her hair and discovered that her hair was no longer a fluffy brown, but a sleek, shiny black. When he pushed the hair out of her face, it was reshaped to look beautiful. Her body filled out her clothes once again and her skin had a healthy tan. She looked like a completely different person.

She stirred and her eyelids flickered. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, looking around. Her new eyes were gleaming, brilliant silver. She pushed herself off the ground and after a few minutes of adjusting, she held herself steady. "I can stand," she said happily. "I can stand!" she laughed. The crowd began to cheer and celebrate. Even the monkey team cheered along, happy that she was healthy and happy once again. Then in a moment, they were all back at the super robot.

"That was amazing!" Chiro said.

"I can't believe Brainstrain would miss that!" Sprx exclaimed.

"It was indeed a magnificent sight," Antauri commented calmly.

"That was so cool!" Otto said with excitement.

"I-I can't even put that into words," Nova said softly.

Leaura smiled gently and slowly turned her head as Gibson came into the room, mumbling under his breath.

"You missed everything Brainstrain!" Sprx said still in slight shock by what he had just witnessed.

Gibson just looked at Sprx and then at Leaura. He took a deep breath and said, "I am sorry I acted so unprofessional. Will you accept my apology?"

Leaura looked at Gibson with a steady gaze and smiled. "Of course I will Gibson," she said gently.

"And if I may ask Sprx, what exactly did I miss?" Gibson asked.

"You missed looking at her photo's and-and you missed seeing the day she became a carrier of the First Dragon," Sprx answered.

Leaura slipped the photo album back into her bag and stood up. "Where is your training room?" she asked.

Nova stood up and said, "Come on. I'll show you."

As the two females walked away, Antauri gazed after the, scowling.

"What's wrong Antauri?" Chiro asked.

"I sense that Leaura is hiding something. I also sense that she wants to tell us, but she is scared to," Antauri answered.

"Why would she be scared of us? We're her friends!" Otto said, confused.

"I don't think that it's us she's scared of, Otto," Sprx said.

In the training room . . .

"There are ten levels for training. Since I don't know your fighting skills, I'll start you off with Level 1," Nova explained.

Leaura looked at Nova and gave her a small nod. Nova went to the control room and said, "Just tell me when your ready."

Leaura pulled out a short, wooden staff, roughly a foot long. She twisted and after a small _click_, the small staff was split in two. Leaura went into a battle stance and in a single moment, two blades appeared in her hands. They were gleaming silver swords with black wisps and they were slightly curved, giving it a deadly look. They were easily three feet long. Nova stared at the swords with awe.

"I'm ready now," Leaura said. When the nothing happened, she said, "Uh, Nova? Didn't you hear me? You can start it now."

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry!" Nova said, snapping out of her trance.

Nova pushed a few buttons and the session began. At first, Leaura barely moved to dodge the lasers. Her eyes were closed and all she did was take little steps, her swords at her side. Nova noticed that was not a challenge to her at all, so she said, "Okay, I'm boosting it up to Level 2."

Leaura nodded, her eyes still closed. It got a bit more difficult, but still Leaura kept her eyes closed, only moving slightly faster. After that Nova decided not to tell Leaura when she was boosting up a level. That's when it got scary.

Leaura eyes shot open and she snarled at the weapons. She did twists and back flips to dodge a huge set of rockets and sliced several of them on half during the process. She used her swords to deflect the lasers and bullets and she did a move where she spun in the air at a 45-degree angle. She spun so fast, she looked more like a tornado that a person. She kept on snarling and growling, hungry for more of a challenge. When she beat Level 10, no more weapons came out. She grinned and glanced toward Nova, her pupils now lizard-like slits and her teeth coming to a sharp points.

"Wh-what happened in there? What happen to your eyes? And what about yo-your teeth?" Nova asked, completely horrified.

Leaura's expression changed from bloodlust to shock. Her eyes and teeth change back to normal and she sat down, looking at Nova. Since Nova wanted answers, and Leaura wanted to give them, Nova sat down right next to Leaura.

"When Dragonisans are fighting, that's what our eyes and teeth do. We don't know why it happens, it just . . . does. We become ruthless and cold in battle. It's why no neighboring planet has ever tried to attack us. We are philosophers on my planet, and we do not want war. We haven't started a war in over two thousand years. But if someone tries to attack _us_ . . . we become filled with bloodlust. We are often considered the greatest warriors in the galaxy because of it. It tells you how strong Skolkor was to trap every single one of us. I'm sorry of I scared you Nova, but you have to understand, even though my "warrior instinct" seems to take over me completely, I would _never_ hurt any of you. In a war, there are two kinds of people we are never harm: our own and our allies. And Nova, your an ally," Leaura said.

Nova just looked at the floor, still a bit shaken.

"Nova, you go back to the main room. I think I'm going to practice on my own now," Leaura said, already getting up.

Nova walked out of the training and walked into the main room. She kept on seeing flashes of Leaura turning from the gentle and kind teenage girl to a cold, ruthless fighter.

"Hey, Nova, you ok?"

Nova glanced up and saw Sprx gazing at her with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just . . . when I saw Leaura training back there, it was scary how ruthless she became. I guess it really did spook me," Nova replied.

Everyone was doing their normal thing after that until dusk. Leaura came out of the training room and was heading for the exit, with a nervous expression on her face.

"Where are you going?" Otto asked out of curiosity.

Leaura jumped and whipped around. She relaxed when she saw it was Otto and said, "Oh, just out for a walk."

"Can I come?" Otto asked.

"Otto, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I really just want to go alone. It's been a hard day for me and I just need to clear my head. But you can come with next time, kay?" Leaura said.

"Ok!" Otto said. He skipped away, very pleased.

When Otto went back to the main room, Chiro casually asked, "Where's Leaura going?"

"Out for a walk. She did seemed kind of jumpy though," Otto said.

Then Nova got up and started toward the exit.

"Where are you going Nova?" Sprx asked.

"I'm following her. I need answers and I have a feeling that if I do this, that's exactly what I'm gonna get," Nova said, already walking away.

Chiro sighed and started after her.

"And where do you think _you're_ going Chiro?" Gibson asked.

"Nova can't do this on her own. I'm going with her," Chiro said.

A few minutes later, Nova and Chiro were on Leaura's trail.

First, she went walking around Shuggazoom just like she said she would. Then she stopped and went up to Mr. Gakkslapper's stand.

"Um, can I have a Vegetarian Special and a regular Hover Burger?" she said shyly.

"I was just closing up, but with a nice young lady like you, I think I can stay open for a few more minutes," Mr. Gakslapper said, already putting the patties on the grill.

After a few minutes of waiting, Mr. Gakslapper handed her the burgers. She started walking again, but this time she kept on glancing around nervously.

"I think she's heading for the crash sight," Chiro whispered.

They kept on following her, even when she left the city and was in the outskirts. Even with less cover, they followed her all the way to the crash sight, making Chiro's theory correct.

Leaura looked around one more time and whispered something that they couldn't quite hear. There was a glow so bright, that Nova and Chiro had to turn their heads away. When they looked back, a small silver bundle lay at Leaura's feet. It slowly moved into standing position and Chiro and Nova gasped at what they saw. It was a small silver dragon.

She tossed the dragon the Hover Burger as she sat down and ate the Vegetarian Special.

Nova jumped out of her hiding place and angrily said, "I knew you were hiding something!" She dove for the small dragon and scooped it up while Leaura recovered from the shock.

Leaura looked Nova straight in the eye and growled, "Give her back. _Now._"

"Not until you give us some answers," Nova said, holding the dragon by the scuff of its neck.

"Nova you don't know what your holding in your hand. Silveria is stronger than you could ever imagine," Leaura said, taking a step forward.

Nova took a step back and said, "Oh yeah? What could a little baby dragon do? Breath fire? Ha! That wouldn't even melt my circuits."

Silveria tried to writhe out of Nova's grip, but when that didn't work, she closed her eyes and made herself grow.

When Nova felt a change in weight in the dragon, she took a second to look at it and was surprised to see the dragon growing at a very fast rate.

Before Nova or Chiro could comprehend what was going on, Silveria boosted her growing speed and she grew to be roughly 100 feet long. She protectively wrapped her tail around Leaura and crouched low on the ground.

Nova's mouth gaped open and Chiro nearly fainted from shock. Silveria placed her head on the ground and had her eye directly in front of Nova and Chiro. It was black with a white slit as her pupil.

"_Who are you to dare hold me in such a insulting way?" _Silveria asked, her voice booming.

"You can talk?" Nova asked.

"_Of course. Did you think the people of Dragonisa would befriend ordinary dumb animals?" _Silveria answered.

"Well, Leaura lied to us saying that dragons were nothing but history. So until about two minutes ago, I didn't know your species even existed," Nova replied bitterly.

"_Well, let's let Leaura explain that to the both of us,"_ Silveria said.

Silveria brought Leaura next to them using her tail. When Silveria let go of Leaura, she slumped against the muzzle of her dragon.

"I'm sorry. I guess this is another thing I should have told you earlier . . ." Leaura said, absent-mindedly stroking her dragon.

Nova was already close to boiling over, but that statement completely tipped her over the edge.

"REALLY? I THINK THAT WE DESERVE TO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A DRAGON THAT CAN CHANGE SIZE! WE TOOK YOU IN, THOGUHT YOU WERE A FRIEND AND YOU JUST SPIT IN OUR FACE BY HIDING YOUR FREAKIN' ONE TON DRAGON!"

Leaura didn't do a thing as Nova let off her steam. She just sat there quietly, her eyes sad.

"I completely deserve that Nova, but you just don't understand. I was scared that the First Dragon would not approve if I told you. If the First Dragon believes that I did something to harm my people, she would find a new carrier," Leaura said.

"YOUR _PEOPLE_? THEY'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED TO PROTECT THEM IF YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT THEM!" Nova screamed.

Leaura began to silently cry and she quickly ran away, farther into the outskirts.

Chiro glared at Nova and said, "Nova the first thing you said she deserved. But that was just plain mean." He began to run after Leaura. Only after Chiro left did his words sink in. Nova's expression turned from anger to horror.

Silveria grew to her original, smaller size and she flapped up to Nova's face. She slashed at Nova's face, giving Nova a several scratches of her helmet. The yellow monkey's expression was just a dumbfounded stare at the silver dragon. Silveria got an inch from Nova's face and growled, _"If you ever dare do that again, you shall feel my wrath."_ She quickly turned and began to fly after Chiro and Leaura.

Chiro found Leaura behind a rock, hugging her knees and her face hidden behind her legs. He heard her gently sobbing. He crouched right next to her and he was becoming overwhelmed with pity.

"Nova didn't mean those things she said back there. She was just angry," Chiro said, trying to comfort Leaura.

She looked up and glanced at Chiro. Then she said, "But Nova's right. I shouldn't have run away. I didn't want to run away. But everyone said I had to."

Chiro gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"It is said as long as the spirit of the First Dragon lives, the people of Dragonisa will be alive forever," she said after she sniffled.

"It's never easy, is it? All this responsibility put on kids, like you and me. You have the pressure to protect the First Dragon, while I was chosen to protect to the entire universe. Sometimes it isn't fair," Chiro said while looking up at the sky.

"You have that right Chiro," Leaura said, already feeling better. She realized that she wasn't alone anymore. There was someone else who felt the world on their shoulders, even though they didn't want it. She was going to look at everything a lot differently now.

"Come on. Let's go back to the Super Robot," Chiro said, already getting up and extending his arm.

Leaura grasped his hand and Chiro pulled her up. They began walking back toward Nova when they ran into Silveria. The dragon was back to her normal size and she flew up to Leaura, landing gently on her shoulder, letting her back legs dangle. When they reached Nova, they found her sitting down, her face in her hands.

"Hey, Nova what happened to your head?" Chiro asked with a confused expression.

When she looked up to explain, she saw Leaura. Nova began to cry and she ran up to Leaura. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I was that mean to you! You have been nothing but nice to us and then I say that! And after all you've been through! . . ."

Leaura let Nova ramble while they walked back to the Super Robot. Then she said, "Nova, it's okay! I forgive you."

Nova let out a sigh of relief and began to nervously small talk with Chiro and Leaura. When they reached Super Robot, Leaura took a breath and stepped inside, finally prepared to tell the monkey team the entire truth. When she felt a prick of nervousness as she walked up the hallways to the main room, Nova and Chiro were there to push her on. When it came the time to face Antauri, Gibson, Otto, and Sprx, she felt ready.

She explained to the rest of the monkey team what she had been hiding from them. Chiro and Nova occasionally pitched in to give a different perspective, but other that that, no one from the monkey team spoke.

Finally, she told of the violent history between dragons and her people. They use to abuse dragons and take advantage of their powers. She simply feared that the same thing might happen here.

Once she finished, Antauri said, "I am disappointed that you would hide this from us, but at the same time, I understand your fear."

"Why did you lie to us? I thought you liked us," Otto asked, genuine hurt in his eyes.

Leaura felt especially guilty for hurting Otto. She had grown fond of the little green monkey.

"I'm sorry that my secret had to come out this way. You have no idea how horrible I feel for hurting you like this," Leaura said, looking down at the floor.

They all looked at her sadly, knowing this was hard. Then Otto got up and gave her a hug. It put a brilliant smile on her face. She picked up Otto, hugged him, and gave him a peck on the forehead. He smiled and let out a nervous giggle. Silveria, who had been taking a nap on Leaura's shoulder, flew down and landed on Otto's head, grateful that he made her friend smile.

"Hey can I get a hug like that too?" Sprx asked with a goofy smile. Nova rolled her eyes and smacked him.

After that, everyone went up to their bedrooms and Leaura slept in the main room. Silveria made herself big enough to let her wing cover Leaura so that she would sleep comfortably.

But she couldn't sleep, because she heard the monkey team tossing and turning in their beds. Absolutely none of them could drift off. Leaura sat up and thought of the sweet lullaby that was taught at school, and it was said that it could make everyone fall into a deep sleep. She felt that the least she could do was help them fall asleep. So, she began to sing. Her voice was loud and clear and sweet. It filled the entire Super Robot and the monkey team heard and slowly began to nod off to the gentle melody of the song. They lay their heads down and went into a very deep and peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Prophecy

Ok. Here's chapter 4. I'm sorry it's so short, but the next one will be longer, I swear.

Chapter 4

Everyone woke up and yawned. The monkey team went down to the main room and they were greeted by a delicious smell.

"Wow! That smells fantastic," Otto said, already drooling from the aroma.

Chiro stretched his arms and put them behind his head. "I haven't slept that well in ages."

They spotted Leaura surrounded by plates of their favorite breakfast plates.

"You made this all for us?" Sprx asked.

"No its all for me," Leaura said sarcastically, "Yes its for you silly! Dig in."

That's exactly what they did. They stuffed their faces with the food; well except for Antauri. He took neat little bites from his low fat yogurt and his vegetarian smoothie.

"Thith ith fanthtasthic!" Otto said, his mouth stuffed with chocolate pancakes.

"You're a great cook, Leaura," Nova said.

"How did you know that these were our favorites?" Chiro asked.

"Well, I asked you while you were asleep. It takes practice and skill to get answers out of someone while their sleeping," Leaura boasted.

"You have got to teach me that!" Sprx said.

"Yes, it would be an interesting skill to learn," Antauri said.

"Anyway, I thought the least I could do was help you sleep and make you a breakfast," she said with a shrug.

"Wait! That was _you_ who sang that lullaby last night?" Chiro asked.

"Who else would it be?" she replied.

Silveria, who had been sitting in Leaura's lap, yawned, showing her little pink mouth.

"Aw, the itty bitti dragon is waking up," Otto said.

Silveria liked Otto, but she did not like being "itty bitti." She nipped Otto's leg as a warning.

"Ow! Okay I won't call you that," Otto said.

Leaura clapped her hands together and said, "Well, Silveria and I have stayed on the ground too long. We need to fly for a little while."

"Can we watch? I'm interested in any type of flying," said Sprx.

"Ok, come on," Leaura answered as she picked up her bag.

They followed her out to outside the city and then Silveria changed into a larger size. Nova and Chiro noticed that she looked different from last night, because before, she was more bulky and muscular. This time she was sleek and light.

When Leaura saw the confused look on their faces, she quickly explains, "Last night she was in her defense body. This is the body she uses to fly."

She looked through her bag and pulled out a leather saddle. She threw it on Silveria and it seem to just snap into place. There was a strap that wrapped around her stomach and a handle to grab on to on her neck.

Leaura climbed on Silveria's back and hooked her feet on the stirrups and she buckled her legs onto the saddle.

"Why do you need to buckle your legs?" Chiro asked.

"It's so I don't fall off when Silveria flips upside down," she answered while buckling her other leg.

She leaned against her dragon's long neck and Silveria crouched on the ground. Without even a moment notice, Silveria leaped into the air and spread her powerful wings. Even as she was gaining altitude, she was doing daring flips and turns. Her scales seem to sparkle in the sunlight, making the performance even more dazzling. When Silveria was no more than a speck in the sky, she tucked in her wings and began to dive. She spun and opened her jaws, letting white and blue flames escape her mouth. Soon, both Silveria and her rider were enveloped in flames. When she was right above the monkey team, she opened her wings and flew straight over them. They were all blown back the force of the dragon.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Nova said.

After that, Silveria just glided and relaxed. The monkey team guessed that the show was over and began to leave.

Leaura landed and began to follow them. "So, what was your favorite part?" she asked with a grin.

"When you lit up in flames," they all said in unison.

She laughed and said, "I had a feeling that you would like that."

"Why didn't you get burnt?" Sprx asked.

"You see, after many generations of having dragons as our closest companions, our skin has become immune to fire," she explained. To prove her point, she stuck out her arm and let Silveria's flames engulf it. When the flames ceased, Leaura's arm was completely unharmed.

"Cool!" Otto said.

They went to get some Hover Burger's and everyone ordered a regular burger except Antauri and Leaura, who ordered Vegetarian Specials.

"Why do you order a Vegetarian Special, when you eat meat?" Nova asked Leaura.

"We really don't eat meat. The only time we eat meat, is that custom we do," Leaura explained as she tossed Silveria a burger.

When they were finished, they went back to the super robot. They were all having fun and relaxing until Leaura decided to get something out of her bag.

"Yeah, I love to carve wood. Let me show you one of pieces . . ."

Leaura ruffled through her bag and she said, "Ah, here's one of them."

She pulled out a small woodcarving. It was showed her standing proud and her hair blowing in the wind and Silveria standing next to her.

"That is a very impressive piece of art," Antauri commented.

"I-it's not mine," Leaura answered as her hands trembled. Then she burst our in tears and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Nova asked Silveria.

Silveria flew over to the little carving and sniffed it. Then, still looking at the carving, she said, "Caleb made this for her when times were . . . better."

"What do you mean?" Sprx asked.

"When Leaura became the carrier, she still spent time with her brother. But when you become the carrier, you become the king or queen of Dragonisa, so that meant Leaura had business to do. She had to deal with the problems her planet was going through. She had less time to spend with her brother, until she stopped being with him at all. It turned Caleb bitter and angry and he lost complete fate in the First Dragon because he blamed her for taking his sister away. He grew all the more angry when he realized he was living in his sister's shadow. People always compared him to her, and not in a positive way either. It's why he went to defeat that monster. Her believed people would stop seeing him as the carrier's little brother, but as the great young warrior who single-handedly killed the monster who was terrorizing his planet. With all of these chain events, Leaura blames herself for what happened to Dragonisa," Silveria said with a sad expression.

Otto got up and went to go look for Leaura. He had to tell her everything was all right because she was his friend. Once Otto started to look, everyone else did too.

Gibson found her in the training room angrily stabbing and slicing at a spare dummy that had been lying around. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. He heard her muttering with a hoarse voice, "My fault. All my fault."

Using his communicator, Gibson said, "Team, I have located Leaura. She's in the training room."

Gibson watched Leaura as he waited for the rest of the team as she kept on stabbing and slicing the dummy. Then, out of nowhere, she said, "What do you want Gibson?"

Gibson was startled when she said this. She hadn't acknowledged him until now. When he was about to answer her, the rest of the team came rushing in.

"What do you all want?" she cried out, her head thrown back. She collapsed on her knees.

They all cautiously walked toward her and she clutched the ground and sobbed. Silveria made a bold move, and she lay under Leaura's arms. Chiro dug in his pocket, pulled out a small pack of tissue, and handed them to her. After blowing her nose a few times, she got up and began to apologize.

Antauri raised his hand to silence her and said gently, "No apology is needed. We will hopefully never know you pain, but we understand it."

After a deep breath, Leaura said, "Thank you."

They all walked back out and Leaura picked up the small carving that was on the floor. She kissed it and put it back in her bag. She pulled out a different wood carving, which was an elegant horse that was a chestnut brown with a black mane a tail. Everyone was expecting it to come to life.

"It's beautiful," Nova whispered.

With a smile, Leaura said, "Thank you. It took me a week to finish this. I made it from a fallen tree in the forest. At first, I was going to made a dove, but then I thought a horse would look better with this kind of wood."

She showed them all sorts of woodcarvings, most of them animals. She talked about their origin, why she created them and so on. Everyone was having a good time. She even gave one to each of them. Chiro was given a wolf, Antauri a jaguar, Nova a hawk, Sprx a fox, Gibson a dolphin, and Otto got a bunny.

They all thanked her and quickly put the carvings in their room. Otto seemed to like his the best and put his on a shelf right next to his bed. They all came back with smiles on their faces. Leaura, out of nowhere, began to absentmindedly carve with a blank face.

"How long have you been carving?" Nova asked.

"For as long as can remember," Leaura answered, in an almost robotic tone, "My mom taught me and I taught my brother."

In the matter of minutes, Leaura carved a dragon, curled up into a ball, with tears running down its face. Leaura's face was still blank as she did the last finishing touches, giving cuts all over the small dragon.

"Leaura?" Sprx said as he snapped his fingers in her face. She shook her head and her silver eyes blared to life again.

"Huh? What happened?" Leaura said, looking around with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Uh, you carved a dragon. And it's really giving me the creeps that you can't remember doing it either," Nova answered.

Leaura looked down at the dragon that she carved. She scowled out of confusion as she turned the dragon repeatedly. "This isn't a good a sign," she mumbled to herself. She threw the dragon in her bag and she tried to relax. She wasn't succeeding and she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. And that something had to do with Skolkor.

She took a deep breath and concentrated. What was the First Dragon trying to tell her?

Antauri looked at Leaura and he could sense she was trying to make contact with the spirit that rested inside her. Why?

Leaura's was in state that no one could interrupt. She was in her mind, looking for the First Dragon. She concentrated all the harder and the First Dragon appeared before her.

"_I assume that you have you have a question about the carving?" _the First Dragon asked with a calm voice.

"Yes, I do," Leaura answered, "What does it mean?"

"_That carving was me. It was a sign to tell you of Skolkor's intentions. That is all I can say,_" the First Dragon answered.

Leaura felt herself being pushed out of the place the First Dragon rested. "Wait! I have more questions!"

_Don't we all . . ._

Her voice was a wisp of the wind and then it was gone. Leaura kept her eyes as the puzzle pieces clicked together in her head. When the answer came to her, her eyes shot open.

"NO!" she cried as she collapsed.

Everyone came rushing toward her as she struggled to get up. "What happened?" Nova asked, completely bewildered.

"Skolkor will come to Shuggazoom. He will come and take the First Dragon. He will use her essence to take control of the universe. His power will become so strong, the whole universe will bow to him," Leaura whispered.

The monkey team just looked at her, completely shocked.

"Then he will destroy it," she said before she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle

Okay, sorry it took me _sooo_ long to update. But I am warning you this chapter is going to be really, really, _**sad**_. So, don't get upset with me okay? And you can't say I didn't warn you!

Chapter 5

When Leaura came to, she was shaking from what she had found out. She was scared. Not even Silveria could comfort the girl. Days past and Leaura would not leave the Med. Bay.

"I sense her fear," Antauri said, "and she only lets it grow instead of fighting it."

"I know Antauri, I know," Nova said softly.

Leaura came out of the Med. Bay, stumbling and shaking. Her usual sleek, black hair was matted, and her eyes were bloodshot. She sat on the floor and she put her head in her hands. After a few deep breaths she looked up and said, "I need to learn to push fear aside. I just need to remember what it's like to be a warrior again. I need to remember how to be fearless."

She got up and headed to the training, her short staff already in hand. They followed her as every step she took became steadier and steadier. As soon as she stepped into the training room, the session began at Level 1. Even though it had not even been a week since she last practiced, it felt like an eternity to her. She used to practice everyday, three times a day at her home planet. She feared if she did not practice, she would be thought of as weak.

Everything came flooding back to Leaura as the missiles and lasers came into view. Her lessons in sword fighting and the fearlessness came rushing at her and a smile crossed her lips. The familiar red haze over her eyes and the snarl escaped her lips made her all the more joyful. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. She snarled out of victory and began to slash at anything that came at her.

Her transformation scared the monkeys. Except for Nova. "You see why I was so shaken up now?" she asked bitterly.

Nova boosted it up to Level 10 without hesitation. Leaura acted like nothing changed and seemed to be asking for more of a challenge. When it was over, Leaura took a seat on the floor with an exhilarated smile on her face. Her pupils were still slits and her teeth were pointed.

"I think she succeeded," Chiro said.

Leaura's hair had smoothed out and was back to her old self again. She was prepared.

They went outside for a picnic to celebrate. Otto was handing out the food when it happened

Then, a horrible screeching sound in the air. Everyone covered their ears, but it only seemed to get louder.

Leaura sat calmly and said, "He has come."

The screeching was replaced by laughter. A huge black dragon hovered over Shuggazoom and fire erupted from its wide jaws.

Smaller dragons that were all a blood red color surrounded the black dragon. Its wide red eye scanned the city, looking for victims.

"Do not look into its eye!" Leaura cried out as she tackled the entire monkey team.

"What! Why?" Sprx asked as he spat out dirt.

"You shall turn into one of _his_ minions," she hissed.

The dragon landed in the middle of the city and allowed its master to climb off. The monkey team ran over and watched from the sidelines as Skolkor yelled, "Where is he? Where is my master who calls me? Where is the Skeleton King?"

When no one answered, he pointed to a random citizen and yelled, "You! Tell me were my master is or I will make your death slow and painful!"

The person her pointed to was a young girl who answered in a small voice, "He-he's dead. The Hyperforce defeated him."

"My master, dead? Impossible!" he screamed at the little girl. Then he shrugged. "Well then, it looks like I will have to finish what my master started!" Skolkor said with an evil laugh. He and his minions disappeared into midair.

Sprx shot Leaura a _Why do you have to be right?_ look.

"Where'd he go?" Otto asked.

"The Pit of Doom," Chiro growled.

Leaura hopped on Silveria and offered her hand to them.

"Come on. Your jetpacks are too slow," she said. Sprx was the first to hop on, eager to fly on a dragon for the first time. Then everyone, after a moment hesitation, got on after him. Silveria had to grow to take on all of the weight. Once she was ready, the silver dragon launched into the air. Since the monkeys weren't used to flying so fast without being in a machine, they clung to each other for dear life, even though the dragon held herself steady. It seemed so strange and foreign to fly this fast on something that wasn't a machine.

But, soon, they began to enjoy the feeling of this odd weightlessness, even if the flight was brief. The Pit of Doom was under them in the matter of seconds. Silveria tucked in her wings and dove straight down. Nova let out a scream; there was a reason her part of the robot drove instead of flew. Silveria landed in a rush and skidded on her claws, barely staying upright. Everyone scrambled off, only to be greeted by thousands of formless.

"Well, I was hoping for this," Nova said with a grin. She activated her fists and began to smash formless. Everyone followed her.

"You guys, I have to get to Skolkor and get rid of him once and for all!" Leaura said. They all gave her quick nods and prepared to attack.

"Wait!" Otto said. Leaura turned her head around and saw Otto waving something over his head as ran toward her.

"Here," he handed her a small circular device, "It's a communicator. Just press it and say something if you need our help."

She smiled at Otto and thanked him with a peek on the forehead. Otto let out a silly giggle as he watch her run off again.

"Monkey Fu!"

"Claw Disrupter!"

"Lady Tomahawk!"

"Whirling Destructo Saws!"

"Magna Ball Blazer!"

"Spin Shocker!"

As the money team attacked, Leaura concentrated on simply getting past the formless. Or at least she tried. When she saw the army, she shuddered as she felt her urge to slash through them all. She could see the red haze taking over. But she had to fight it. She had to get to Skolkor.

After grinding her teeth together, she began to jump over the formless, smashing a few on the way. Silveria flew after her, but Leaura told her to go back.

"I can't afford to let you get hurt too," Leaura explained, "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you got killed."

"_Me either-_" Silveria said softly before she was interrupted.

"Go! Please!" Leaura sobbed. Silveria nuzzled her friend's cheek one time and then flew away.

Leaura, after a deep breath, resumed her fight to get to Skolkor. She growled as she felt his dark presence getting closer. She let the felling guide her through the endless formless.

She found him hovering over a pit of black goo. Formless seemed to be born from its very depths, because more kept coming out. His dragon was curled around his feet as it slept. She snarled to let herself be known to this monster.

"Ah, dear sister, it is nice of you to join me," Skolkor said, his backed still turned to her.

"You are _not_ my brother," Leaura growled.

Skolkor let out a cold chuckle before saying, "But that is where you are wrong dear sister. Your brother and I act as one now."

"You lie!" she howled.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" he answered with a smirk. He closed his eyes and before him stood a translucent Caleb. But this was not Caleb. This Caleb still had those infinitely dark black eyes. A cold smile played on his lips as he looked at Leaura.

"Hello _sister_," Caleb hissed. Leaura shuddered when she heard that empty voice.

"This is not my brother," she growled to Skolkor.

"Ah, but it is," he said with a smile.

"Yes, it is I Caleb. The _new_ Caleb that no longer is known as the poor little brother of the great carrier, but as the destroyer of worlds! Skolkor and I act as one!" Caleb howled.

Leaura flinched at these words and shook her head. Those eyes were not the eyes of her brother. She faced Skolkor and slid out her swords. She let out a battle cry and charged at him. All Skolkor did was smile and with a wave of his hand, created two large formless and indicated to them to fight her. Their hands extended into swords and they counter attacked Leaura before she could reach their master.

"Why . . . don't . . . you . . . face me . . . yourself . . . you . . . COWARD!" Leaura screamed in between jabs and slashes.

Skolkor gave her frown and barked at the formless to stop. They back off and let their master step forward. Caleb stepped beside him and he eventually slipped back inside of his body. When Skolkor reached Leaura, he shrugged of his black cloak, revealing his battle armor that had been hidden underneath. He pulled out his two swords and went into a battle stance.

"Wait," Leaura growled, "To let it be fair, no magic will be used during this battle."

"Why should I do that?" Skolkor asked with his eyes narrowed.

Leaura pondered for a second before saying, "On my planet, we usually battled each other for honor. So let this battle be that: a battle of honor. Even one as evil as you must have honor."

"Hmm. Yes you are correct," he answered, his eyes relaxing.

"If we use magic, then our honor will be diminished," Leaura explained.

"Fine. You have yourself a deal, dearest sister," he said.

"Then let our battle begin," she answered. One again she let out her battle cry and charged at Skolkor.

Skolkor dodged her blade by twisting his body and as he finished his curve, he slashed at her back. Leaura tumbled forward, missing the blades by an inch. When she jumped up, Skolkor was already charging at her. She counter attacked and brought his swords down by twisting them downward. She quickly brought up one of her blades and tried to stab at his waist where there was an opening in the sleek armor. Skolkor, using his fast reflexes, twisted the sword out of her grasp, making it fly across the pit. In turn, Leaura brought the hilt of her other sword down on his wrist, making him release one of his swords. She kicked before Skolkor could reach it and they hopped away from each other. Their swords clanged and sparked as they danced back and forth in a way only swordfighters can. But finally, Skolkor had reached the end of his patience. Pressing the tips of their swords together, he slid forward and grabbed her wrist with his free hand. He twisted around and brought the hilt of his sword against her chin. Leaura was knocked unconscious before she hit the floor.

Skolkor smirked as he saw her lying limp on the floor. "Take her to one of the dungeons. But I will need her soon, so keep her close. And make _sure_ she cannot sing!" he growled to the two formless. Each picked up one of her arms, and dragged her away.

Meanwhile . . .

"There are too many of them Chiro! We have to retreat soon of we will all be destroyed!" Antauri said as he destroyed another formless.

"Wait a little a longer!" Chiro said. Just then, they saw Silveria flying over to them.

"_I assume that you need help?_" she asked, with a slightly sad voice.

"You have no idea!" Nova said as she punched a formless.

"_Stand back_," Silveria growled. She grew into a huge dragon and covered them with her wing. She opened her jaws and let out a roar so loud, it destroyed at least three hundred formless. Then she let fire escape her mouth. It lapped hungrily at the formless and completely obliterated them. Even from the protection of Silveria's wind, the monkey team could still feel the almost unbearable waves of heat.

Yet, still thousands of formless overflowed and attacked them.

"We'll never make it!" Nova yelled as she barely held off the formless.

Meanwhile . . .

Leaura came to and a groan escaped her lips. Her head throbbed and chin felt soar. She tried to move her hands to rub her head but she felt that she couldn't move them. When she looked around her, she realized she was tied up. Her arms and legs were bound tightly and she was gagged, so every note that she made came out muffled. She growled in frustration and wiggled her hands. She had to find a single loose string, just one . . .

Finally, she found the end of the rope and began to pull and tug. She slowly manipulated her hands out of the rope. When she was finally free, she untied her feet and her gag. She quickly pressed the communicator and said, "Monkey team. Come in Monkey Team! Skolkor has captured me, but I'll be free soon. I have to get out of here soon before he gets to the First Dragon."

"Ok. Just tell us when you need help," Chiro responded.

She reached around to the small of her back and pulled out her dagger. She had prepared herself for anything that came her way. She found the formless standing guard and quickly let out a high pitch note that destroyed them instantly. She picked the lock with her dagger and was free in a matter of seconds. Leaura ran out of the dungeons and found Skolkor waiting in a throne.

Leaura pressed herself against a wall and snuck toward the throne from behind. She twisted around and prepared to drive the dagger through Skolkor's heart.

But when she faced him, she saw Caleb resting in the throne. He faced her with sad blue eyes and let out a small whisper.

"Leaura."

She dropped the dagger onto the ground and it fell with a clang. Caleb raised his hand and froze her in place. Caleb turned back into Skolkor as he picked up the dagger.

"Your weakness was to easy to see!" Skolkor hissed with a smile on his thin lips. Leaura's emotion turned from shock to anger. Skolkor pulled Leaura's twin swords and inspected them with a smug face.

"The Silver Swords? The ones that have been carried along side the carriers for as long as they have existed? I can only see it fit that the carrier should die by their perfect blades," Skolkor said.

Skolkor leaned in until he was an inch close to her face. "Come to me First Dragon," he growled as he pushed the swords into Leaura's neck.

Meanwhile . . .

Silveria tried to burn the formless, but she could feel herself running out of fire. She tried to crush the formless, but every time she would kill a dozen under her claws, in seemed two dozen would take their place. There was only one last hope. She knew it would be dangerous, but she new what she had to do. She pushed the monkey team into one spot and placed them in her mouth.

"HEY! What are you . . .-?" Sprx screamed before he was swallowed.

Silveria shut her eyes and let the magic flow through her. She was a direct descendent from the First Dragon and she was more magical then most dragons, also making her more powerful. Silveria let the magic flow out of her body and she felt herself glow. The entire army of formless was evaporated at the sight of the pure magic. She opened her mouth and the monkey team fell out covered in thick dragon saliva.

"- . . . doing?" Sprx mumbled as he spat on the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Nova screamed.

"_I just saved your lives_," Silveria said simply.

"Oh yes? But from what exactly," Gibson said with a disgusted look on his face.

"_From seeing pure magic. If you had seen that you would have been evaporated_," she explained. Then out of nowhere she felt a sharp pain in her jaw and she felt suddenly lightheaded. _Strange,_ she thought. Then it hit her.

"_Leaura!_"

The explanation for this is that a dragon and their rider are stranger connected. They cannot read each other's thoughts but they can get a good sense of what their emotions are and if they're feeling physical pain.

Silveria opened her wings and flew away at a rapid speed. As she flew away, the monkey team received Leaura's transmission. Chiro answered and they began to run after Silveria. In a few minutes, they found Silveria frozen in place, her eyes wide with fear. When they saw what she was looking at, their eyes met Skolkor

"Ah, the Hyperforce! So nice to meet those who destroyed my dearest master. You shall pay for that later, but for know, I have . . . other business to deal with," Skolkor purred.

Skolkor began to hiss strange spells and chant bone-chilling words. Leaura tried to use her voice but Skolkor silenced her with a harsh growl. The monkey team seemed to be frozen in place as they watched Leaura helplessly.

Slowly, silver mist poured off Leaura's body and formed into a small orb. The larger the orb grew, the weaker Leaura became. Without the First Dragon, the old illness Leaura once had was rising again. Her hair turned a dull brown and her eyes flushed a pale green. She grew thin and pale and she gasped for air, but nothing came into her lungs and breaths came out as wheezes. Leaura collapsed on the floor in a quivering heap as the last of the First Dragon left her body.

"You are no longer as powerful without the First Dragon, are you dearest sister?" Skolkor growled. He plucked the small orb out of the air and began to laugh. He became distracted and let his prisoners go. The monkey team ran to Leaura and Gibson checked her vitals.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Gibson said in a panic.

"Gibson, what's wrong?" Nova asked, also beginning to panic.

"We're losing her!" Gibson said. He pressed his fingers against Leaura's neck and noticed that not only was her pulse weak, but she had a fever as well. Her breaths became smaller and more rapid, but her heartbeat did not match.

"YOU MONSTER!" Nova screamed. She jumped up and was about to punch Skolkor when he flicked her aside with a swish of his hand.

"Foolish monkeys!" He screamed before laughing again. He was about to swallow the First Dragon when a small voice stopped him.

"Caleb."

Skolkor shot his head in the direction the voice came from. It was Leaura.

"Caleb," she whispered again, "Why Caleb? Why?"

"For power! For revenge on you!" Skolkor hissed.

"Don't you remember Caleb? Why don't you remember?" She cried softly. Skolkor's expression flashed with confusion.

"Everyday, you would ask me to live. Everyday, you would beg me to fight it. You wanted me to see you get a dragon, you always said. You said you would learn for the both of us. You said you wanted me to be proud of you. But I already was," she whispered.

Skolkor's eyes flashed a brilliant blue. "No . . . no. I-I want revenge," Skolkor said with an unsure, boyish voice.

"No you don't. You hate me for what I did to you, I understand that Caleb, and I'm _sorry_. Skolkor told you the only way to have your revenge was for you to destroy me Caleb. He lied. He told you those things because he didn't want you to fight because you're stronger than him. Your good heart triumphs over his evil one and he knows it. I would take back what I did this instant and I would have spent all my time with you Caleb. But I can't. Caleb, I love you so much and I can't bear to know that I hurt you. You have to fight it, just like you asked me. Forgive me Caleb. Forgive me . . ." she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Then, those blue eyes grew sad and they filled with gratitude. "I do forgive you."

Caleb began to tremble and he fell to his knees. He clutched his head and you saw his body splitting. Slowly, he was pushing Skolkor out of his body. Even his dragon seemed to be splitting.

"NO!" Skolkor screeched as he was finally shoved out of the poor boy's body.

"This is only a minor setback! I still have the First Dragon and I will use her to create Valier and I new bodies!" he screamed. Valier, Skolkor's black dragon, grinned.

"No you won't!" Caleb yelled as he snatched the First Dragon away. Skolkor jumped on him and the two began to role back and forth. Even though Skolkor no longer had a real body, he could still grab and touch things.

In the back round, even the two dragons, were fighting as they snapped at each other with powerful jaws.

"She's barely breathing!" Gibson yelled.

So the two males fought for the First Dragon while howling insults at each other. Eventually, Caleb unclipped a dagger from his belt and slammed it through Skolkor's chest. Caleb grabbed the First Dragon and threw it. Caleb tossed it out of a panic for his sister and only was able to throw it in a general direction. Chiro jumped up, caught it, and did a flip as he came down. He ran toward Leaura, the hand holding the First Dragon extended as far as possible. In mid stride, his hand was above Leaura's chest.

Everything seemed to freeze.

Everyone was frozen in place. Leaura stopped midbreath; Chiro stopped misrun; even Gibson stopped midpanic. Yet everyone saw Leaura's chest open in a mini vortex and flames seem to erupt from the hole. Slowly, it climbed upward and it wrapped itself around the small orb clutched in Chiro's hand. It relaxed him and slowly he realesed his death-grip on the First Dragon. The flames wrapped itself more firmly as it slowly creeped back into Leaura's body. Her chest closed and time was whipped back into place with a sudden rush. Leaura woke up with a sharp gasp and she shot upward her eyes wide. Her hair was back to its sleek black and her eyes were silver again.

"Leaur-"

They heard start to Caleb call out his sister's name before it was replaced with a gurgling sound. When they looked back, their eyes witnessed a horrible sight.

A blade stuck out of Caleb's chest.

He stared at it with wide eyes before he collapesed of his knees. Skolkor had picked up the dagger Leaura had dropped and decided to get revenge on the one who was to be known as his killer. He decided that Caleb should die the same death he was to die.

Leaura cried out and shot up. She raced over to her brother. He was now on his side and blood trickled out of his mouth. Skolkor laughed as he watched the boy bleeding on the floor.

"Now he shall die as well! And it is quite a pity that you never did find out where I hid your people!" Skolkor said with amusment.

Leaura rocked back and forth with his brother in her arms. She sobbed as her fingers became covered with blood. She stroked her brother's head as he struggled to stay alive. He whispered in to his sister, "I'll be okay. Just don't you forget me, sis. Don't you forget me . . ."

He lay his head down on Leaura leg and let his last breath escape his lips.

Leaura trembled and shook as she tenderly put her brother on the ground, her back turned to all of them. Then she jerked her head back and her lips were curled back into a snarl and her eyes were white with silver flames blazing around them. She slowly walked toward Skolkor and soon the flames engulfed her completely. For once Skolkor's eyes filled with fear.

"You . . . will . . . PAY!" she screamed before leaping on Skolkor. He let out a girly scream as she tackled him. Her hand raised high above head and glowed white and turned into claws. She dove her hand downward and buried inside Skolkor's mind. He bucked his hips upward and he screamed as she slashed through his evil mind. Then, a black portal appeared above them and people on their dragons poured out of it. The servants were set free and their dragons changed to their original, brilliant color. Once everyone was set free, Leaura took her had out of Skolkor and she began to rip him to shreds, animal-like howls escaping her throut. No looked at this part. Everyone turned their head away as she took out all her rage on the evil person that had killed her brother. But they heard everything. They heard her howls, and Skolkor's screams. They even heard his dragon dying along side as he let out screeches of pain.

When it was over, Skolkor wisped away as if he never existed, because if though he could be torn apart, he was still a spirit. Leaura panted as she stood over the place where Skolkor once was. Then, her shoulders slumped and she slowly stumbled over to her brother and his small dragon His eyes were closed and he as laying down with his arms at his side. He almost looked . . . peaceful.

Leaura sat on her knees as she began to pour out tears and cry. Then Chiro, Sprx, Nova, Otto all started to cry and before anyone could stop themselves . . . everyone began to cry too. Even Silveria cried for her rider's brother and her fellow dragon.

They cried over the loss of a fellow warrior.

They cried over the loss of a friend.

But Leaura cried over the loss over her brother.

Their tears poured down from the sky and fell in streams as they sobbed for a great young soul and his mighty dragon.

But they did not notice that their tears did not hit the ground. No one noticed the powerful magic at work.

When everyone looked up from their mourning, they gasped at the beautiful sight of pure magic.

A glowing ball of light hovered of Caleb and his dragon's body. It took the boy and his best friend in its depths and weaved itself into the bodies. It cleansed it, healed it, and brought it back to life. When it was over, Caleb and his bright blue dragon fell to the floor.

Cautiously, Leaura took a step forward. Then, Caleb stirred. His eyelids flickered and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Caleb!" Leaura yelped as she rushed toward him.

"_Angurian!_" Silveria said as she rushed toward the blue dragon.

Everyone cheered as they saw the touching seen of Leaura hugging her little brother and the two dragons intertwining their necks. Then, their parents burst out of the crowd, went up to their children, and joined in the circle. And Otto couldn't help but squeeze himself in too.

After that, they walked Leaura back to the Super Robot, leaving her people near her Pit of Doom as they waited patiently for her.

"Thank you. All of you," Leaura said softly as she picked up her bag, "but it is time for me to go now."

Otto had a very sad expression on his face as he whimpered, "Why can't you stay?"

"Me and my people must find a new planet to live on. But we will stay close. Actually, Gibson, could you give me a list of uninhabited in an less then eighth-of-a-light-year radius?" She said with a smile.

Gibson quickly typed in a few words before he handed her a small list. "There are only five and three of them can't sustain life, so there are really only two. The list is closest to farthest away."

With a smile, Leaura put the list in her jean pocket and began to give all of them good-bye hugs. Otto was last and he held on the longest before saying, "You _are_ gonna visit soon, right?"

"Of course Otto. I'll visit as soon as I can," she said, giving Otto a peck on the forehead.

Outside, Caleb said, "Come on, Leaura! Ma said to be back in five minutes!"

With a giggle she said, "Not even an hour from being resurrected, and he's already back to his old self."

She went outside and she gave a final wave as she ran toward Silveria who was patiently crouching on the ground. Leaura leaped on and buckled in. When she was about to take off, Chiro asked, "Don't you need a spacesuit?"

"With the magic of a dragon, you can do anything!" Leaura said, eager to take the long flight. She looked at Gibson to see if he'd object, but he just smiled with acceptance. She beamed at this and Silveria leaped into the air.

"Come back soon!" Nova yelled as she waved.

Then, they saw the large swarm of people on dragons follow the two siblings. The people got smaller and smaller and smaller . . .

Then they were gone.

The monkey team smiled as they realized what had happened over these last few days.

Leaura was a new friend and she would be for life.


End file.
